


Sex Education

by itslaniquelove



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslaniquelove/pseuds/itslaniquelove
Summary: After a long day of work, the best way to relax is with the aid of another doctor.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sex Education

The diagnostic team had been assigned a rich client out of the city. Pulling their knowledge together, the members were able to diagnose the mysterious ailment within twelve hours. The client offered them rooms in the massive manor so they could rest up. Even though Ethan suggested the team drive back to Boston, a count of three to one had them staying the night. Ethan and Baz were given bedrooms on the second floor, while June and Teyonna were escorted to the third floor.

Dr. Teyonna West was getting ready for bed, stripping down to her boyshorts and bra, when a soft humming grabbed her attention. She dug her cellphone out the pocket of her jeans. It wasn’t her phone, and the noise continued. Teyonna searched the room for the sound. The closer she got to the wall, the louder the hum became. A low whimper followed the humming, and Teyonna nearly gasped at the realization. The wall was dividing her room from Dr. Hirata’s. By the sounds of it, June was engaging in a self-love session before bed. 

She stepped away from the wall, her ebony cheeks warm. That moment was private, and she had no business eavesdropping. The young doctor climbed in bed. Her head was nestling into the soft pillow, and she wrapped herself in the thousand thread count sheets. Shutting her eyes on the long day, Teyonna nearly jumped up when she heard June moaning. Not a soft whimper as Teyonna heard before. June was full on moaning, the humming even louder as well. 

Squeezing her eyelids shut, Teyonna tried to doze off. She pretended the humming was coming from one of those background noise machines. June’s rising moans, however, kept pulling her from relaxation. Teyonna began tossing and turning despite the softness of the plush mattress beneath her. She pulled the pillow over her head. The noises couldn’t reach her ears, but the thought of it was corrupting her mind.

Was June naked next door? How amazing does her body look outside that lab coat? What kind of toy was she using? Where was she putting it right now? More importantly, why didn’t Teyonna think to bring a toy in her overnight bag? 

A damp spot was forming on her underwear. She firmly pressed her legs together, rubbing them to create a light friction. Teyonna gasped softly, already dazed by the contact. A hand slid into the waistband of her shorts and down to the growing ache between her legs. Her middle finger touched her clit, and her back arched off the mattress. Biting her lip to stay quiet, she traced little circles over the sensitive nub. She was wet, desperate for release. Licking her fingers, Teyonna placed her wet hand between her legs and down her underwear.

June moaned again, louder than before, letting out a breathy swear as she did. There was a light splattering with the toy’s hum. The pillow was put down, and the sheets were thrown back. The air touching her bare, warm skin aroused her senses. Masturbating wouldn’t be enough for Teyonna. As long as she could hear June the young doctor knew she’d feel restless all night. 

Teyonna slid out the bed. Storming over to the adjoining wall, Teyonna knocked forcefully. The noises all stopped. She stood there for a moment, awaiting for another sound. It felt like minutes were ticking away without an answer. She was a bit startled. Teyonna expected more of a debate from June. Yet, it remained quiet except for some minor rustling. 

The young doctor went back to the bed. She pushed off her wet underwear and slithered underneath the sheets. A small sigh of relief became one of frustration when a knock on the door distracted her. She hoped if she ignored it the person would go away. They just knocked again. She grabbed one of the guest robes hanging behind the door. Slipping it on, Teyonna opened the door. 

“Is there a problem, Teyonna?” June asked. 

Wearing a robe of her own, June’s was barely closed. The hastily tied ribbon around her waist was slowly unraveling. The white cotton fabric was falling open, showing off the black lace bra June wore beneath it. She seemed unfazed by the slip and focused on Teyonna.

“Not at all,” she replied, noticing the vibrator is June’s hand. “You were just a little loud that’s all.”

June held up the toy. “Do you want to use it? You seem stressed.”

“What? No, I-” Teyonna pulled her inside the room when the butler came up the steps. “I don’t want to use your toy. I just wanted you to stop the noises.”

“Why?” June retorted. 

“Why?!” Teyonna flushed. “Because I could hear you.”

“Good. Then you know I was enjoying myself before you interrupted.” June gave her a puzzled look. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those silent types in bed?”

“I have roommates. When you have roommates, you learn to mute yourself.” 

“That sounds very depressing. You need to get your own place.” June snickered, holding up the toy again. “Here. You clearly need it, and I won’t tell anyone if you get a little loud.”

Teyonna’s cheeks felt warm. She opened her mouth, but no words left her lips. Teyonna stared at the toy, a blue rabbit with white pearls underneath its outer silicone layer. For a moment, she thought she might have been sweating. The ache between her legs was still there. Without her underwear, she could feel her juices dripping down her inner thighs. 

“Well, if you don’t want it, I’m going back to my room to finish what you interrupted.” June walked towards the door. 

“Wait.” Teyonna gawked, her mouth suddenly dry. “Dammit. I want to use it.”

June turned back around, hand extended with the rabbit. Before Teyonna could grab it, June tossed it on the bed. The older doctor tugged open Teyonna’s robe. 

“Whoa, what are you doing?”

June pulled back. “You have your brilliant moments, but I have this nagging feeling you might break my vibrator with all your repressed sexual desires. I’m going to teach you how to use it properly.”

“Teach me? It’s a sex toy. You put it in, it buzzes, then you're done.”

June flinched. “That was painful to listen to.”

Moving Teyonna like a doll, June peeled off her bra and positioned her back on the bed. 

June picked up the vibrator. “Do you really want me to go?”

Teyonna shrugged. “Nah. Let’s see where this goes.”

June turned the toy on, a light pulse coming from it. She moved the toy over one of Teyonna’s dark-colored nipples. Teyonna gasped, pressing her breasts closer

“Hold it,” June demanded.

Teyonna took hold of the toy, rubbing the rabbit over her other nipple. She watched as June stripped from her robe and climbed on the bed. The young doctor let the other open her legs. The light scraping of June’s nails on her skin sent shockwaves to her sex.

June sat on her heels between Teyonna’s spread legs. She lowered her bra, letting the lace material bunch under her breasts. Her fingers went back to dancing up Teyonna’s legs. Teasingly, she inched closer to Teyonna’s shaved pussy. 

June spoke softly, a faint whisper, “Slowly, drag the vibrator down your stomach to your clit.”

Teyonna did, her hips shooting up when the device touched her little nub. “Oh, god!”

“See? Isn’t it better to tease yourself rather than just ‘putting it in’?” June grinned.

“Yes… yes.” Teyonna could feel her pussy lips swelling. She’d normally shut her eyes during sexual encounters, even when she was alone. In this moment, however, her eyes were wide open. She was fascinated by June’s swaying tits. Teyonna licked her lips, suddenly needing a drink.

“Now you can slide it in,” June said breathlessly. “Mmmm, but don’t rush it. Go slow. Enjoy feeling every inch slid inside of you.”

Teyonna tilted the vibrator and slipped the buzzing toy into her dripping hole. Lifting her hips again, she pushed it deep until her clit was wedged between the soft, jelly-like rabbit ears. The entire toy vibrated furiously, her thighs closing over the device.

June pulled Teyonna’s legs apart, resting her hands on her inner thighs. 

“Fuck! June.” She moaned June’s name, grinding her hips up against the air.

June stayed silent as she watched Teyonna withdraw the toy a little then slid it back into her wetness. The blue device buzzed against her clit again and again as the pearls rotated inside of her. Teyonna’s whole body felt hot and she never took her eyes off of June. 

“Let’s increase this a bit,” June clicked the buttons on the toy’s handle. 

The pearls inside the shaft were rotating faster. The young woman closed her eyes at the sensation. Teyonna’s head fell back and she bit her bottom lip.

“No.” June gripped her chin. “We don’t stay quiet here.”

Teyonna swore again, fucking herself harder, faster. The rotating pearls moved around inside her, touching new spots each time. Teyonna was too horny, too wet and too busy to focus on staying quiet. She moaned louder as she rocked her hips and shoved the vibrator inside herself. A thin layer of sweat covered her ebony skin from head to toe.

“You can't forget about your nipples,” June leaned, tongue flickering over one.

Teyonna's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. She continued shoving the vibrator into her pussy with one hand, and cupped the back of June's head with the other. She grinded against the vibrator, feet flat on the bed her hips lifted. Teyonna finally let her eyes close, overcome by the intense feeling of her rising orgasm.

“I’m really close,” Teyonna panted. 

June placed a hand over hers to move the toy faster. “Go ahead. Be as loud as you want.”

“June, don’t stop!”

“Cum for me! Right now!”

Teyonna’s orgasm took her by surprise as if her body was actually listening to June’s demands. Her head was back as she cried out. Each spasm of her legs nearly pushed the two apart. Teyonna grabbed June’s hand, stopping her from thrusting the toy any deeper. Their breath was warm on each other’s face. Their lips were close, but the two did not lean in for the kiss.

Teyonna whispered. “Thanks. I was stressed."

June grinned. “You're a quick learner.”

“Maybe,” Teyonna said softly. “I can teach you something next time?”

June tilted her head. “Was that a question or statement?”

“That depends on how you respond.”

“I don’t think you’ll be able to survive a second round with me, Dr. West.” June smirked.

Teyonna laughed. “That sounds like a challenge, Dr. Hirata.”

“You think you can handle that?”

“Bring it on.”


End file.
